


I don't like sharing

by TheTruemeK



Series: C U R I O S I T Y  One-Shots [1]
Category: C U R I O S I T Y, Invader Zim
Genre: Aliens, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, C U R I O S I T Y - Freeform, CURIOSITY spoilers, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Irken, LITERALLY, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nasty, OCs - Freeform, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Own Species, Rough Sex, Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Xenophilia, alcohol use, alien - Freeform, invader zim - Freeform, iz universe, sorry this took so long, there you go you nasties, totally just fanservice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruemeK/pseuds/TheTruemeK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> WARNING - The C U R I O S I T Y  One-Shots series can contain massive spoilers for the main plot of C U R I O S I T Y! </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back on the <em>Rebellion</em> Set has been released from his cell after saving the life of a guard from a gut-gorger meant for himself. But the problems only start then, for our mighty Irken invader learns that his test-subject, his property, cheated on him with the Djelb Feorn. And of course now he is pissed as all hell, to put it mildly, and since he can't vent his rage on the rebels he takes it out on Jenna, not aware of the amount of frustration he creates in her.<br/>One night Jenna can't take it anymore and sneaks out of their shared quarter to get a drink... not one of her wisest decisions as you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't like sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all you crazy people out there who decided this was a good idea, every guest who ever left a kudo or comment or even a hit on the main story and all those nice people not on this side who stumbled upon this out of chance; this is my way of celebrating how far I've come with C U R I O S I T Y but I sure as hell wouldn't have gotten there without your support and your kind words!
> 
> Also for everyone who wanted Feorn back - here you go, I'm sorrry x'D
> 
> Hold on to your butts kiddies, this one-shot is as filthy as it's gonna get and I'm clicking the upload button with my eyes closed. Not that this is my first piece of porn I've ever written, far from it, I'm just hella excited and nervous because those are 13 pages of porn... with like 2 of them being introduction. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this first One-shot!!!

 

**WARNING - The C U R I O S I T Y  One-Shots series can contain massive spoilers for the main plot of C U R I O S I T Y!**

* * *

In a few possible parallel universes, a few more days than just one night are between Set's release from his cell on the _Rebellion_ and Feorn's death in the hangar…

In one of those, maybe even two, it comes to a rather _curious_ close encounter of the third kind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Jenna sat by herself at the crew quarters' bar, staring sullenly into her emptied glass. Behind this one she had already built a small tower out of upside town shot glasses which was looking dangerously slanted by now. As she examined her masterpiece now she grinned humorlessly.

    "It's the mother-fucking Leaning Tower of P- Pisa." She grunted and tried to choke down the upcoming hiccups. She had snuck out of her quarter after Set had finally fallen asleep, too angry and frustrated to stay in his mere presence for another second.

Their fight had, again, been about Feorn, a topic which she was almost just as terribly sick and tired of by now as his constant threats to kill the entire crew one day.

When he had just kept staring angrily at her for nearly fifteen minutes, it had eventually grinded her gears hard enough to make her explode and she had asked, sighing in defeat, what the hell was wrong this time. At that the Irken had vented a real tirade of curses on the Djelb, cussing out multiple brutal and very, very visual death threats in between random slanders on his race.

Only Jenna's sudden grip at his antennae, followed by a bruisingly rough and short quickie, had jerked him out of his rant of doom (though the invader kept swearing stifled in Irken even during sex) and fortunately exhausted him so much that he had immediately rolled off of her and fallen asleep once he was done.

And since Set seemed to have a rather deep sleep as of late, as Jenna had found out one night after a violent sneeze attack that had failed to startle him, she had jumped out of bed as soon as she heard his slow, calm breaths and walked down into the bar to drown her own anger and helplessness in alcohol.

Unfortunately she was still not quite drunk enough, so she gave the Ilenian barkeeper a nod when he came over to clean up her glasses. She didn't care if Nemon would find her here unconscious in the morning.

    "I think you've had enough." An orotund voice suddenly commented right behind her, reverberating with sub-harmonics, and a blue hand placed itself over her glass when the barkeeper was about to pour her another.

Jenna was startled so hard that she slipped off her stool and grabbed for the bar with a panicked sound. In a blink she was caught by two strong hands and righted back up in one fluid motion but she kept clutching the edge of the bar with shaking fingers, not daring to turn around.

"You know what, forget it."

Feorn grunted something towards the barkeeper and the Ilenian shrugged indifferent before piling up a second glass next to hers and filled them both while Feorn summarily slumped down on the stool beside her. The Djelb snatched his shot without much ado and threw his head back to down the strong spirit before smashing it back on the counter with a clunk that went through her body. Jenna clung to her own glass with both hands and secretly peered to the side. She could see the way his knuckles were protruding his blue skin, white from tension, and she involuntarily feared he would just crush the glass in his hand.

    "Th- thanks." She mumbled, remembering her good manners despite the awkward silence between them and took a tentative sip from the drink that immediately brought tears to her eyes, making her cough. "Shit…" she cursed quietly and wiped the spit from her chin. She felt Feorn's glare lingering on her face and shot him a short side glance before quickly lowering her eyes on her glass again.

He snorted gruffly.

    "What? So you're not allowed to even look at me anymore, too?" he asked bitter, slurring audibly and she finally looked at him, stunned. One glance into his dark, heavy-lidded eyes was enough to know he was just as drunk as she was. And clearly red-blooded as well, judging from the sweat beads on his forehead and the way his gills hissed with every breath. How long had he been here? Had he been watching her the entire time, trying to drown his own anger and hurt in alcohol as well? She would have expected him to leave the bar the second she'd come in after what had happened...

Jenna felt a flush rising to her cheeks and it wasn't only the alcohol. A small part of her brain that hadn't been overpowered by booze yet told her to not respond and just get back to Set before the already tensed situation could escalate one way or the other but… by mere percentage that part was hopelessly drowned out. Thus she turned around to him and slammed her flat hand on the bar, propping the other one into her hip.

    " _Shit_ , yeah, I am !" she shot back, played outraged, and immediately broke out into sputtering laughter when she saw the shocked look on his face. Apparently he hadn't even expected her to actually answer him at all. She kept giggling for a while until another, painful hiccup interrupted her and she groaned, resting her forehead on the counter. "Augh god, I'm so tired of this shit…" she muttered quietly. It was bizarre; this was something you'd say pissed off at work or after studying for hours and still failing a test but not when you're caught between two hot blooded aliens on the brink of killing each other, while one of them was capable of causing much more damage than the other.

Her openness seemed to placate Feorn, as well as sobering him a little, because he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and laid his ears back.

    "I- I'm sorry…" he said just as quietly and buried his face in his hands. " _Swamps_ I'm such an asshole…"

    "No." she replied at once and shot straight back up with a jerk. _Whoops, too quickly…_

After she had steadied herself on the bar again she carefully turned towards him on her stool and placed a hand on his shoulder. Feorn flinched surprised but stayed in his seat and made no move to shake her off.

" _I_ am the asshole, Set is the _biggest_ asshole… and you, you… you just got caught between the battle lines here. Bam! Collateral damage… um… oh God I really should stop talking…" she slurred and already wanted to reach for her glass again but Feorn suddenly grabbed her and jumped off his seat to bend over her, looking into her eyes with such longing in his that her throat tightened painfully.

    "Please don't stop talking… I mean, I-" when he realized he had invaded her personal space like this he recoiled slowly but the hungry look stayed in his eyes. "I just can't stop thinking about you, thinking about what… the night _before_ …"

Jenna looked away, shaking her head.

    "Feorn… do you really think it's any different for me? I've hurt you so much and for what? I thought it would… I thought I could… well I mean sure, at least Set works for his meals and still hasn't killed anyone, but it sure as hell hasn't improved his god damn personality or his… manners." She looked at him again, scrutinizing him thoroughly and would've loved to tell him how much she longed for him herself. Feorn returned her gaze intimately, his hand slowly ran over her leg where it had dropped, palmed up and stopped right on her waist while he stepped closer, moving to stand between her knees ans lean in until his face was only inches from hers. Jenna's eyes grew bigger and bigger but she made no move to recoil.

Yet she had to! She couldn't allow this to happen again, it would only make everything worse; this was just playing with his feelings! Why did she have to keep hurting him like that?!

Feorn's lips felt warm and rough on hers and wiped any further rational thought out of her head as she crossed her hands over his nape automatically, pulling him closer while he pushed her lips apart with his tongue to get into her mouth. Jenna sighed quietly and reacted to his passionate kiss in spite of herself; her tongue met his and tasted the alcohol on it, licked it off his lips until she felt sharp poison fangs and flinched slightly but he held her tight, drawing her even closer to his body until she sensed the heat radiating off of him. For a moment she could collect her senses and parted from him.

    "W- we shouldn't…" she stammered but was silenced by another kiss and now Feorn buried his free hand in her hair to pull her against him.

    "I don't care," he panted in between kisses, his fangs catching the rim of her lower lip as he drew away, "I can't stop… every one of your movements, every look… just _you_! You're killing me…" he moaned throatily at her ear, letting his teeth scrape over her jaw line until she shivered in his arms and ran her fingers over his barbels, completely carried away by her own desire.

     "A- _hem_."

They both stopped their drunk, noisy smooching and slowly looked towards the barkeeper who stood behind the counter, arms crossed, looking slightly embarrassed, judging by the dark spots on his face. "Would you mind taking your… uhm… _love making_ outside? Y'know I don't really make any money running this bar but it would still be bad for business if you scared away my patrons." He added, peeved. Jenna looked around and felt the blood rising into her cheeks. The few other crew members present were indeed staring at them almost appalled but also very intrigued. She immediately slipped off her stool and mumbled an apology while she tried not to trip over her own feet on her hasty flight out. Feorn silently followed on her heel.

Once they were outside, and the door slowly closed behind them, a tensed silence sank over them in which Jenna asked herself what  the hell she was supposed to do now, her heart pounding away in her chest. She was halfway about to just return to her own quarters and hope she would have forgotten about this night in the morning.

But Feorn took any choice from her; he grabbed her wrist and shoved her against the hallway wall, pressing against her body and bending down to pick up where they had left off. She squealed surprised but let him do as he liked, even when he took her free hand to pin both her wrists to the cold metal next to her head. Her breath turned shallow under his eager lips and tongue and she felt a sudden wetness pooling in her panties when he pushed his knee between her legs, rubbing it against her groin. Only when he crouched slightly and dipped his head to get to nibble her neck she got the chance to utter protest.

    "Feorn, w- we really shouldn't… this is _wrong_ …" she stuttered and felt, frantic, how her body did the exact opposite. Although everything inside her was screaming to stop it she arched up into his touches, leaned against him and reached for his barbels when he let go of her wrists to slip his hands under her top and cup one of her breasts what made her knees buckle.

Feorn growled into the crook of her neck and virtually trembled from want.

    "I know, I know… but… _please_ Jenna, I can't take it anymore!" he begged at her ear and let his tongue dance across her neck until she was panting quietly and clutching him desperately. "Tell me what you want to do, no matter what, just tell me what you want _me_ to do with you."

_Oh goddamnit..._

The last bit of resistance she had kept up to now came crumbling down like a kicked-down sandcastle and she gulped.

    "Okay… _okay_." She breathed back and he already took her hand to drag her along. His big ears were twitching uncontrolled into every direction as he turned around to her again and again and the sight made her giggle. That however made him laugh out and when they had finally arrived at his room they were both out of breath and held onto each other, giggling. But then their gazes met again and they literally crushed into one another; Jenna's lips smashed against his teeth and she nearly sliced her tongue on his poison fangs when she entered his mouth stormily, rolling her tongue around his. Feorn wrapped his hands around her ass and picked her up of the ground, hoisting her up high and lowering his head to get to her breasts and she couldn't rip the top over her head fast enough for him to reach them. He gently bit down on the soft skin and swiftly mouthed his way towards her already stiff nipple, sucking it in between his lips while feeling for the door opener with one hand.

Unfortunately he hadn't considered that he was leaning his back against the door with her in his arms and he had barely realized his mistake when they were already collapsing on the floor of his quarter.

    "Oh my god, are you okay?" Jenna gasped worried and palmed over his head but Feorn just looked up to her and flashed her a wide, drunk grin.

    "Never been better." He chortled back and pulled her down on his bare chest. Jenna sighed relieved, letting her hands roam his body freely and quickly finding the spots that made his heart pick up its pace beneath her. She tickled the insides of his external ribs, faintly brushing over the feathery gills with the tips of her fingers and heard his choked up intakes. "Oh yes… definitely never… been any better…" he husked, arousal making his rumbling voice thick, slipping his fingers into her jeans to grab a handful of her ass and roll her hips down over his pelvis, bucking slightly into her. But suddenly he stopped kissing her and sat up. Confused Jenna looked at him but he just cocked his head towards the bed. "Even though… I gotta admit the floor is a bit hard. Shall we? Wouldn't want you to bruise your pretty knees." he added played polite and she snorted, not any less drunk, as she pulled him up on his feet. She felt electrified and couldn't wait to feel him, his kisses on her skin, his touch, everything!

    "Alright you big, blue sweet talker, though I wouldn't have minded the floor at all."

Feorn grinned at that and extended a hand to usher her towards the bed with a flourish but just as she was standing in front of it, with her back to him, he reached around her, pulling her back against his chest.

    "Hold on a second, let me just…" With this he already got down to mess with the button of her jeans, covering her bare shoulder with gentle bites. When he failed at the button she slid her hands under his, snickering, to help him, whereat he quickly placed his hands over her breasts, kneading them with relish. "So soft… so beautiful..." He murmured more praises against her neck and ran just the tips of his talons over her skin, causing shivers and goose bumps, and he looked over her shoulder to watch the little spots, fascinated, before pinching her nipples with his fingers what had her gasp out.

    "Fuck… oh please, Feorn, more!" she hissed, trembling in his embrace and rubbed against him. The Djelb chuckled darkly next to her ear what sent another shiver down her spine and she yanked her jeans open with a jerk.

    "Yay!" he hummed appreciatively and let one hand slip down, past her pants and panties. Her pussy clenched and her toes curled when he rolled her clit through his fingers and she exhaled with a stuttering gasp, bending one arm back over her own head to reach his and caress the fine feelers with her fingers what caused that throaty moan she loved to fall from his lips and had his touches grow harder. Jenna grinded against his body, trying to entice him towards the bed, but Feorn had way too much fun teasing her with his hands, caressing her body and commenting every ecstatic sound from her with a small, dark laughter.

She eventually gave up her efforts to direct him and just indulged in his touches; she didn't care if he would make her come right here, they still had the entire night left. Thus she rocked her pelvis against his hand and reached around her back to feel for his crotch and grab his cock that was already pushing against the small of her back. Feorn gasped for air and dug his fingers into her breast with a growl, educing a resounding moan from her.

    "Oh you've  _gotta_ be kidding me."

Jenna never could've described what that voice triggered in her, but it was probably a heart attack. She simply froze and could only snap her eyes open, her mouth widening into a silent "Oh". Behind her Feorn was scared stiff as well but she could have sworn she heard him mouth a voiceless "Oh shit!"

When nothing further happened and they were both still alive she finally dared to look towards the door.

Set was leaning against the doorframe with one shoulder, arms crossed, staring furiously at her. His eyes were narrowed into such small slits that the crimson in them looked almost black. But the fact that he had bared his teeth and multiple razor sharp spider legs were already raised behind his back made it all the more clear to her that now every wrong move would be lethal.

Sadly her very drunk brain didn't seem to have realized this.

    "S-Set!? How did you…" she sputtered panicked but instead of immediately recoiling from Feorn she only let go of his junk to grab his hand that was still cupping her breast as if to hold onto him for support.

Set's gaze followed the motion from Feorn's erection up to her naked breast, _his property!,_ and his eyes flashed dangerously as he now stooped under the doorframe to take one menacing step towards them. Without reacting to Jenna's question he grabbed her arm and gruffly pulled her away from Feorn, who staggered back and raised his hands defensively. His big ears were flatly pressed downwards, his red-golden eyes big as plates as the giant Irken planted himself in front of him and the spider legs raised ominously above his head until they scraped the ceiling.

    "Oh _shit_!" he panted, now clearly audible, and looked for a way to get past Set but in this cramped room it was impossible to escape without getting at least heavily injured, and in his drunk state Feorn couldn't possibly dream of winning a fight against the well rested invader.

    "Oh you got _that_ right." Set just hissed, realizing that as well, and reached back at the same time to strike, when Jenna found her legs again and threw herself between the two. The fear in her eyes had been replaced with an iron determination, like back when she had defended Daniel and maybe it was just that memory that made Set stop, even though his hiss increased into a loud snarl and his antennae cut the air like angry whips. "Jenna… Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" he managed to spit out between clenched teeth but she just shook her head and spread out her arms to shield Feorn as much as possible although she was so small that Set could have easily stabbed the Djelb without even remotely putting her in danger.

Yet he was still hesitating.

    "No! I won't let you hurt him; it's my fault, alright?" she snapped at him and he grimaced in surprise, even let his spider legs retract into his Pak, aghast.

    "Are you… are you _drunk_?!" His outrage had something so shocked about it that she felt ashamed involuntarily. Feorn furrowed his brows and took a step towards them to wrap his hand protectively around Jenna's shoulder.

    "Yeah, she is, and I took advantage of it. But she only came to the bar because of you so don't blame her for you being such an asshole!" he hissed and Jenna held her breath in start when Set's expression turned even more sinister and he slowly bared his teeth.

    " _Careful_ , buddy… I bet if Jenna wasn't standing between us you wouldn't even be half as impudent!" he hissed out between his teeth and tried to pull Jenna back to him but Feorn stuck to his guns and held onto her.

Their glares were locked in unspoken hatred and Jenna could only watch frozen, too afraid that one slight move of her might trigger the attack. But then Set suddenly grinned and eyed the Djelb from head to toe.

    "You really got guts, I gotta hand it to you… but I bet you wouldn't dare to claim her with me around." With this he pulled Jenna towards him and Feorn laid his ears back, hissing, but kept his distance. Then he leaned back a bit and crossed his arms in front of his chest, grinning as well and shrugging casually.

    "Wow, are you really that afraid she'll leave you for me? Hey, don't be sad, some men just can't cut it despite their… _height_. I sure could teach you how it's done properly but I bet _you_ don't dare competing in an _intimate_ private lesson." He twitted Set and winked at Jenna who's eyes grew rounder by the minute.

    "Uhm… guys? What's going on?" she asked nervously and looked up to Set who seemed stunned for a second before his eyes narrowed into those dangerous slits again.

    "Tsk, you think _I_ don't dare? I'll show you who doesn't dare _what_ now you frog!" he growled and suddenly shoved Jenna aside to plant himself before Feorn once more, grabbing his throat. But before she could even scream out in fear the Irken had already bent over the Djelb, forcing his mouth on the smaller alien's lips. Her jaws dropping, she watched Feorn grin under Set's kiss and then _return_  it.

They parted slowly, Set's hand around Feorn's neck stroked over the golden and red scales covering his throat and Feorn let go of the Irken's collar he had grabbed, an impish, slightly drunk expression on his face, blue lips swollen and glistening with saliva.

    "I bet you don't have the guts to do that again." He hummed lowly and broke off with a choked sigh when Set dipped his head again and his long tongue disappeared in Feorn's mouth. His barbels trembled while the invader used his free hand to explore the body in front of him, reaching down to dig his fingers into Feorn's lower back and yank him against his chest.

Jenna could only stand there and watch, too starstruck by the sudden turn of events; literally spellbound she stared at them. Their kiss was rough, carnal even, with lots of biting, hissing and wet noises and she jumped, panicking, when Set suddenly jerked his head back, crimson blood dripping from his thin lip. He hissed indignantly at Feorn's bold grin.

The Djelb slowly licked the sheer crimson from his poison fangs and blew the invader a mocking kiss. But Set only spat a bit of blood on the floor and went at him again, now burying _his_ teeth in Feorn's neck skin to suck it into his mouth, drawing blood and making the Djelb throw his head back at both pain and arousal.

    "Nice try, bitch." The Irken rasped, parting from his neck with an audible noise just to bend over him and force his tongue into his mouth again. "Ever since our little encounter on my ship I've upgrade my Pak.. you're stupid venom doesn't do shit to me… so go ahead - _bite_ me." Set pushed Feorn against the wall and pinned him down with his own, giant body. His hands tried rashly to find some spot on Feorn that would make him whimper but Jenna soon noticed that he was acting way too rough. Feorn's gasps turned into small, hissed sounds of pain and when he suddenly tried to push the invader away, the rigidity finally fell from her.

She grabbed Set's arm and tried to pull him off of the Djelb till he really let go of him and looked down at her.

    "Set stop it, you're hurting him!" she cried out scared and saw the tears in Feorn's eyes when he opened them, giving her a lopsided grin.

    "It's alright, Jenna, you have to be patient if you want to find sensitive spots on me, just like with you." He said lightly and only grinned wider at Set's indignant hiss. Yet the Irken wasn't quick to let Feorn goad him: again he met his gaze with a challenging sneer and propped his forearm on the wall above Feorn's head to lean in to him.

    "I don't have patience. But I have a _better_ idea; since Jenna seems to be irritatingly  familiar with your anatomy I'd say she just _shows_ me where those spots are on you…" he proposed and now both of them looked down at Jenna who's heart did an alarmed jump when those two intense gazes, red-golden and crimson, fell on her and she felt how the tensed, distinctly _sexually charged_ energy suddenly focused on her.

    "W- what… I- _what_?" she stuttered, blushing deeply, and stumbled back. Set frowned irritated and was about to pull her back towards him when Feorn came to her aid and raised his hands as if to stop the Irken.

    "Whoa, hey now! Only if she's okay with it!" He turned directly towards her and cocked his head to the side. "Jenna, you tell me right away if you don't want to do this, alright? We can abort the whole thing any time, it's okay." He assured her and ignored Set, throwing his head back and laughing sardonically.

    "Ha, I'd _love_ to see you try!" And he already grabbed Feorn by the nape and Jenna by her shoulder, pushing them both towards the bed while he got comfortable on a chest across from it, giving them an inviting nod. "Oh, one more thing…" he pointed a sharp finger at Feorn. "Change." He ordered tartly but the Djelb only snorted, scoffing.

    "If you think I'd take on _your_ form just to stroke your weak little ego you're dead wrong, Irken." He snapped back and reclined cozily on the mattress while Jenna slowly stripped off her pants and underwear, all the time casting confused yet wary looks at the two aliens, and then hesitatingly settled down next to Feorn, nervously hooking her hands into each other. She was still not really convinced that the whole thing wouldn't escalate the second one of them made a wrong move or took a too deep breath.

    "I mean your gender, _Djelb_." Set growled and let his Pak shut menacingly. "That'll be the day I allow you to stick something inside her that doesn't belong there… again!"

    "Aww man, come on!" Feorn groused but at another, angry snap of the Pak he raised a hand, pacifying. "Alright, alright, I'll do it… jeez."

Within a second he had changed into his female self and looked at Jenna out of big, red eyes. A loving, gentle smile played around her lips and the Djelb shifted on one hand to reach the other one out for Jenna. "Remember: if you feel like it's too much or you just don't want to do something…" she reminded the human softly, her voice an orotund murmur with a real echo of sub-harmonics, but Jenna quickly shook her head and skidded closer to her.

    "No it's- it's alright, Feorn, really. I'm just a little… _surprised_." She admitted and already felt herself relaxing when Feorn's hand gently rubbed over her arm. A little shy, not least because of Set's heated glare, she wrapped her arms around Feorn's shoulders and pulled herself onto her lap. Feorn's smile grew wider and she let her free hand run through Jenna's hair to gently grab her neck, drawing her closer to kiss her.

She sighed quietly, her hands tenderly fondled Feorn's nape and traveled up to the big ears which she massaged right away, rubbing them gently until the Djelb woman beneath her trembled and sat up, now taking both her hands to reach Jenna's breasts and give the tips caressing rubs and pulls till her breath turned shallow.

Set watched entranced how Feorn lowered her head to take Jenna's nipple into her mouth and suck it while Jenna tugged at her chin barbels, teasing the feelers on her head with her lips and tongue until they were shining wet, every lap of her tongue educing small, throaty sounds from the Djelb that made her smile.

    "Is that good?" Jenna purred hushed and tilted her head to the side so that she could look at Set who was staring at her with wide eyes, slowly nodding in response. Feorn gasped against her breast and dug her fingers into Jenna's butt out of lust.

    "Yes, yes, dammit!"

Jenna raised herself up on her knees and Feorn's hand immediately slipped down between her thighs, rubbing her clit with her fingertips and then virtually burying two fingers inside her wet entrance, stroking her g-spot. Jenna gasped surprised, her hands clinging to Feorn's shoulders and she reflexively rocked against her hand.

From the side she could hear Set growling under his breath and when she looked back at him he already had retracted his armor into his Pak and wrapped one hand around his glistening cock, stroking it slowly. His eyes burned into hers and again she felt a hot flush shooting into her cheeks, but then he gave her a curt nod with his chin.

    "You too… come on, touch him." He commanded darkly.

At her breast Feorn gasped for air in feigned outrage.

    "Touch _her_ you rude clod!" she hissed and jammed her fingers knuckle deep into Jenna who arched her back with a muffled scream and pressed closer to her. Set just hissed back, so Feorn laughed quietly and got to her knees as well. Uncertain, Jenna let one hand sink from the blue and green shoulder, palming tentatively over her side until Feorn gently took her hand and placed it between her muscular, blue thighs, on a tight slit hidden right behind the green arch of bone embracing her pelvis.

    "Uhm… I don't know how I… I never have…" Jenna stammered, already breathless, "I- I mean I _want_ to, just…"

Feorn kissed her deeply and cupped Jenna's hand with her own, her fingers gently pressing down on the soft human digits and moving them over her wet sex that felt so different, guiding her touches patiently but with a purpose.

    "Relax, let me show you… like that, right here… yes, _oh_ … oh shit, yes!" she huffed and rolled her hips into Jenna's hand that she now let go of to caress her some more. "Right there, oh Jenna!" The Djelb whimpered under her touch and made an effort to pet her while she humped her hand in the rhythm to get even more friction out of it. Soon both of them were only panting, sighing hoarsely, kissing passionately and shoving their hips together in grinding motions to get even closer to the other while they stroked and caressed, lost in desire.

Then Feorn pulled away from her and sank down on her back, while indicating Jenna to stay kneeling, and skidded down between her spread legs until her head was right beneath her. Feorn wrapped her hands around Jenna's waist and gently pulled her down. A cold breath touched her sensitive labia, and then a wet, hot tongue licked slowly over her pussy, all the way up to her clit where it stayed, circling it.

Jenna gasped for air and braced her hands on the mattress when Feorn pulled her further down with a firm yank, burying her face completely between her thighs, the vibrations of a deep moan shaking her body to it's core. She couldn’t see what Feorn was doing but she felt those wonderful lips closing around her swollen skin and she sucked her clit carefully, then harder when she heard the soft whine that fell from Jenna's lips, letting the tip of her tongue flick over it in a quick pace until Jenna had to bite her lower lip to not cry out loud. Smacking, Feorn let up on her and palmed over her shaking legs.

    "You all right, hun?" she asked caringly and Jenna nodded violently.

    "Yes, _god_ yes, please go on, don't stop!" she begged breathlessly and couldn't keep a small mewl when those wonderful lips closed around her most sensitive part again and a quick tongue worked her swollen clitoris till she was close to come right then and there, and she pressed a hand on Feorn's head to get to her barbels, rubbing them between her fingertips, needing to return a fraction of the pleasure she made her feel. Feorn licked and sucked her shamelessly in wanton indulgence, adding two fingers to enter her and Jenna felt like she was falling apart while her entire being focused on her throbbing pussy and she twitched and trembled under Feorn's lips and tongue and fingers. "Fuck! Oh god, F-Feorn, ahhn, please!" she sobbed and thought she was already coming undone when suddenly big, cold hands closed around her waist, crudely separating her from Feorn.

She had forgotten all about Set!

The invader was breathing heavily and she felt the sweat covering his bare, heated chest as he drew her to his body and reached around with one hand to jam his fingers into her heated wetness, tantalizingly slow and yet so deep that she moaned surprised. Jenna looked down on Feorn who was staring at Set with wide eyes, her hands still halfway wrapped around Jenna's thighs.

Set buried his face at her neck and sucked a giant hickey on her skin while he kept fingering her, cupping one of her breasts with his free hand to pinch and rub her already raw nipple until it was dark red.

    "I think… I've seen enough." He husked, aroused, and dropped Jenna onto the bed beside Feorn, kneeling down in front of it, grabbing the external hip bones to pull the Djelb against his pelvis where his erection was already pulsing eagerly. Startled Feorn braced her hands against his hip.

    "Wow, wow, _hey_ , wait a second, you never said anything about _this_!" she protested a little panicked and Jenna tried again to stop Set, yet to no avail, he ignored her.

    "I don't care, didn't you say you could abort this any time? Well, what are you waiting for? Stop me." Set grunted strained and slid his slicked, leaking cock over Feorn's slippery entrance, probing it with the hard tip and he splayed his hands across the insides of her thighs to spread the tight vagina with his thumbs and push deeper into her.

Frantic, Jenna wanted to pull him away but Feorn only grinned and rolled her hip against Set's dick.

    "You think I'll just back down to someone like you, hm? Tsk, I've had way harder and bigger cocks inside me, I bet you can't even get me remotely to cum. Clumsy as you were just then…" she teased him and opened her mouth in a voiceless scream when Set plunged into her without a warning and grabbed her shoulder with one hand to hold her in place while he pulled out just to bury his entire length inside her tight pussy again.

    "You asked for this… we will see.. who of us… unh, is gonna come first!" he hissed and quickened his pace until the thin bed trembled with every violent thrust and was only drowned out by Feorn's moans.

   "Ahn, oh fuck… so big!" the Djelb gasped, short of breath, and dug her fingers into Set's arm that was pinning down her shoulder, burying her other hand in his firm ass to pull him closer. "Oh shit, so _good_!"

With every thrust Set's pelvis smacked against Feorn's and he looked down on her, grinning when she threw her head to the side.

    "Yeah, you like that? Seems you haven't had a hard, big cock inside you for quite some time, tight… as you are… _fuck_!" he panted. But she just snorted in between her own heated gasps and met each of his thrusts unrestrained.

    "Envy me? How _ah_!-bout we switch places and… nnh!... see how tight _you_ are big guy?"

The invader growled, grabbed Feorn's thigh with his free hand to spread her legs further apart and bent over her, closing her mouth with his, coiling his tongue around hers while fucking her relentlessly into the mattress.

Jenna sat stiff as a statue right beside them and watched hypnotized, her heart racing. Although she was incredibly aroused herself there was something bothering her the way he plunged into Feorn so out-and-out but before she could tell what it was Set parted from Feorn for a second and his gaze met hers. He stopped his wild thrusts at once, whereat Feorn protested with a colourful string of swears, and stared at her before he grabbed the cursing Djelb's chin to force her to look at Jenna as well.

    "Look at her." Set just said and grinned. Feeling caught, Jenna flinched and looked back and forth between Feorn and the invader. Feorn followed Set's glare confused and didn't seem to know what he was getting at. "I think she's jealous." The Irken noticed amused and now Feorn's ears cocked up in surprise.

    "Huh, would you look at that." She giggled and reached her hand out for her. "Aww come here sweetie, didn't want you to feel left out."

Tentatively Jenna sank down beside Feorn and was immediately enveloped by two blue arms drawing her closer. Feorn kissed her tenderly, already letting one hand travel down her body to caress her breasts and then slip between her legs what made Jenna utter a shaking sigh as the Djelb stroked and teased her, delving her fingers into her slick heat, playing with the juices pouring out of it at the touch.

Set pulled out of Feorn with a hoarse groan and then shifted to the right, grabbing Jenna's leg to push it up. Feorn rolled onto her side to better reach her and the hand between her thighs spread her labia apart just when Set's hard, wetly glistening tip probed her. He entered her slowly, almost carefully, relishing it, leaned over her and supported himself on the bed with his free hand, soon finding a steady rhythm that drove his cock deeper and deeper into her, filling her out and stretching her walls.

Jenna moaned beneath Feorn's lips and closed her eyes, unable to do anything but indulge in the pleasures they were both giving her. Feorn's fingers rubbed over her clit hard and fast and she ran her own hand down Feorn's body to reach her slit and at least _try_ to contribute to this, literally, alien threesome.

But after just a few more deep thrusts Set pulled out of her again and grabbed her around the middle to flip Jenna over onto her belly and pull her up on her knees. Surprised and a little frustrated she mewled until his hands suddenly slid over her ass and his thumbs stretched her dripping pussy out almost painfully. Before she had really braced herself he already pushed halfway in, pulled back and slammed his entire length into her. Jenna's cry echoed through the small room and her arms were already giving in as Set rocked his hips hard into her and he grabbed her shoulders to keep her in position.

Every one of his vicious thrusts made Jenna pant and moan, her breath caught in her throat when he brought her closer to her eagerly awaited orgasm and she had to remind herself to keep breathing to not pass out.

Set's hands slipped from her shoulders just to grab her upper arms and pull her up until she was kneeling upright on the bed and he climbed up to her, sitting back on his heels, placing her on his lap  to push into her from beneath, pulling her arms on her back that she could barely move and he could fuck her even harder.

Feorn sat up as well and chuted closer to them so she was kneeling between Set's legs; her hand found Jenna's clit and rubbed it quickly while she grinded against her, kissing her open mouth. Set let one of Jenna's arms go, reached all the way around the two women, pressing them together and against him, and plunged his fingers into Feorn's pussy from behind, who moaned in wanton abandon against Jenna's lips, moving her hip with him. The hand between Jenna's legs sank deeper to stroke Set's cock still shethed inside the human as well and the Irken rumbled with arousal.

He seemed to enjoy changing the scene because he suddenly pulled away again and pushed both of them onto the mattress. Jenna sprawled on Feorn's chest but the Djelb just shrugged and immediately wrapped her arms around Jenna, pushing her tongue past her lips and hooking one leg around hers, groping her ass.

    "Mh, you feel so good, so soft…" she breathed at Jenna's cheek and dug her talons into her rear what made Jenna whimper slightly, reaching up to Feorn's head to stroke her sensible feelers.

Set bent over them again and Feorn shut her eyes with a quiet cry when the Irken entered her first. But only a second later Jenna keened as well - his hand had snaked around her hip to get to her pussy, entering her with his two fingers while his palm pressed against her clit. The invader set a harsh, bruising rhythm, hissing and grunting in lust as he fucked Feorn and fingered Jenna at the same time until both of them were nothing but high pitched moans, clinging to each other, kissing sloppily, overpowered by desire. Jenna skidded a bit up to lick Feorn's barbels and the Djelb dipped her head to bite her nipple and suck it into her mouth.

    "C'mon.. cum already…" Set growled through clenched teeth. Suddenly something changed: Feorn gasped choked up and wrapped her arms so tight around Jenna that she lost her breath for a second, then she heard Set's outraged snarl and his fingers slipped out of her what made her groan annoyed again. "What the _fuck_ did I tell you?!" he barked, furious, and when Jenna felt something other than _Set's_ dick pushing against her entrance she knew what was going on and tried to turn around in Feorn's embrace to placate Set but Feorn held her tightly pressed to his body, his breath ragged against her neck and his eyes had something close to desperation.

    "Oh come on, I can't _take_ it anymore! Why should you be the only one allowed to stick it in? Sorry Jenna if that came out ruder than I meant it…"

Set reached over Jenna to wrap his hand around the Djelb's throat but she grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eyes.

    "Please Set, let him, I _want_ this!" she panted and twisted her neck back to kiss the Irken, slipping her tongue into his mouth and swirling it around his until it tightly coiled around hers and pulled on it in response, some of the angry tension falling away from his body. Feorn briefly let go of her so she could sit up but he kept his hands on her hips, pulling her down closer into his lap. His erection was twitching eagerly between them and she rode her hips over him what caused the talons on her skin to sink deeper into her flesh and Feorn to suck in a breath of air through clenched teeth.

Jenna kissed Set passionately and reached up for his antennae, rubbing them and letting them slide through her sticky fingers until he was shaking under her hands, glaring at her from beneath half closed lids. "Come on, Set, please… in return we'll do whatever you want, alright?" she purred, coaxing, and closed her other hand around his cock to pump it sensually. The Irken uttered a shaking sigh and then grabbed her wrist. The crimson eyes burned into Feorn's and he slowly stood up from the bed, pulling Jenna further around till she was straddling Feorn's lap with her back to his face, his dick now pushing against her mound. The Djelb stifled a strained whimper, his hands tightening their grip around her hips.

    "Alright, _fine_. But: I am going to make Jenna cum and once I'm done with her I'm gonna finish inside your fucking mouth!" he hissed at Feorn and already grabbed a handful of Jenna's hair to press her face against his throbbing cock. Feorn laughed relieved and nodded violently.

   "Hell, I'd suck your ass if you wanted me to, damn!" he blurted and skidded closer to the edge of the bed to plant his feet on the floor. Jenna, already busy giving Set head, lifted her hips and grabbed Feorn's member to guide him in and she moaned loudly against Set's cock when the Djelb clutched her hips and slammed her down on his dick while thrusting up into her at the same time.

Set gasped, watching Jenna suck and lick his cock up and down, bracing herself on Feorn's knees to ride him and meet his thrusts. Feorn groaned lowly, now abandoning the rest of his composure and quickening his pace, completely losing himself in his thrusts and panting her name like a prayer. Jenna cried out, overcome by lust and her mouth briefly let go off Set's dick to gasp for air but he already pushed her down on his cock again and collected her hair in the back of her head to keep her there and slowly push into her mouth.

    "Yeah, just like that… suck it _harder_!" Set ordered with a hiss and downright buried his fingers in her hair when she obeyed his command and hollowed her cheeks to suck him harder, now taking one hand to stroke his wet erection until she tasted a bitter drop of precum in her throat and heard Set groan loudly.

Beneath her Feorn hissed through clenched teeth and bucked his pelvis so hard into her that she whined strained, bouncing on his lap, and had to focus not to pull away from Set's cock and cry out her lust. She was so close to climax herself, if Feorn didn't hurry up already…

    "Oh shit - oh _swamps_ \- Jenna!" he sputtered panting and wrapped his arm around her middle to wrest her back onto his chest. A small pained sound escaped her when the hand in her nape yanked on her hair before the Irken remembered to let go and she was pulled on Feorn's chest.

Set slowly opened his clenched eyes and watched with heaving chest how Feorn fucked her unrestrained, his hands all over her body, her bouncing breasts, her swollen clit and his wild thrusts grew deeper, frantic. Now she did cry out and clutched his arm. She was so slick that it sprayed from her cunt and Feorn's cock that slammed into her over and over until he finally came with a shaking groan, a cry even, shoving his already slackening length into her in a needy way, hugging her to his body and gently biting her shoulder while his load slowly seeped out of her pussy.

Jenna was drenched in a fine sheen of sweat, her hair messily sticking to her face,  but she smiled blissfully and slowly undulated in Feorn's arms, circling her hips to help him ride out his orgasm. She turned her head to kiss him languorously, tired out from his wild rutting.

    "What a mess." Set commented, grinning crookedly and knelt down on the mattress to bend over the two of them. "Take a breather, I'm not done with you yet…" he purred into Feorn's ear and ran his teeth over the rim until the Djelb hissed in pain and pleasure alike. Then the invader wedged one arm under Jenna's wet back to easily pick her off of Feorn who now closed his eyes trying to get his wrecked breath under control.

Jenna wrapped her arms around Set's neck and kissed him, writhing against his body and she was close to begging him to finally make her come as well. "And now it's your turn…" the Irken growled against her neck and his voice sent shivers down her spine when he settled down on the bed with her in his arms, reclining against the wall and raking his sharp fingers over her sensitive skin, her sides, her hips and down to her thighs. Jenna shuddered and reached down to close her hand around his wet cock again, jerking him desperately. She was about to position herself over his dick and put him in when the invader suddenly tightened his grip around her body, holding her in place; his hard tip already teasing her needily throbbing entrance that wanted to be filled again so badly.

    "Set, please!" Jenna whined and tried her best to slam herself down on his cock but his grip was iron around her. She looked into his eyes and gulped: the crimson was literally smoldering inside them and his sadistic grin made her feel shivery despite the hot, stuffy air in the small room.

    "Oh no… first I'll keep you on the hook for trying to betray me again." He hissed darkly and wrapped one arm around her middle to keep her firmly in place, letting his free hand run down over her body to rub her clit tantalizingly slow. Jenna was already stimulated so much that even those small touches were enough to make her drown in pleasure and she mewled shakily. "I want you to memorize that I'm the only one for you."

He increased the pressure on her clit and moved his hand faster, listened to her breath catching in her throat and felt her pussy clench beneath his fingers. Right before she could come he pulled his hand away and chuckled evilly while Jenna sobbed and struggled against his grip. "You're mine." He growled close to her ear and let a spider leg snap from his Pak, replacing his arm holding her so that he had both his hands free. The one between her legs slowly started teasing her again with feathery touches, keeping her at the edge of climax, but not allowing her to finally come, and the other one wrapped around her neck and squeezed.

The blood was roaring in her ears and her throat and she panted choked, shutting her eyes. Set was barely moving his fingers on her clit but every tiny flick was enough to send waves of electricity through her and it was just because of his precise touches that she didn't come but was kept on the very brink of her orgasm until she thought she was simply going to burst. Before she lost her consciousness Set let go of her throat and pushed her on her back, leaned over her and slammed his cock so deeply into her that he hit her rear wall and a scream ripped from her chest. Set laid her legs over his arms and bent closely over her so that he reached her open lips and closed them with his mouth while he propped one elbow on the bed behind her head, burying his hand in her hair.

Jenna moaned under his lips; she was so wet that Set had no trouble thrusting into her hard and fast, plunging his entire length all the way inside her over and over, feeling her walls convulsing around every inch of his erection.

He let go of one of her legs to wedge a hand between them and reach her clit with his thumb and Jenna panted raggedly, arching her back and curling her pelvis into his touch and thrusts. Set grinned, each of his own breaths a raspy, strained grunt. He slowed down, relishing every deep thrust and underlined every jerk of his hip with a firm stroke over her swollen nub until her gasps turned into small sobs. He bit down on her lower lip and sucked it into his mouth while fucking her lusciously, his gaze steadfast fixed on her face as he pulled away, leaning on his elbow to regard her. Her fingers dug painfully into his back and she clutched him to rock her hip into him.

    "Flip over." He whispered suddenly and Jenna threw her head back against the mattress in frustration.

    "Set, come on I can't!" she panted, whining, but that didn't stop him from simply turning her over on her stomach and pulling her onto her knees. Jenna's exhausted groan changed into a surprised cry when he pushed her down with one hand between her shoulder blades and rested a bit of his weight on her to pin her down and take her from behind like a wild animal, placing one foot on the mattress to get even more leverage. "Ahh, fuck!" she gasped brokenly and twisted her head around to look up to him. Her fingers frantically clawed into the damp sheets and she jerked beneath him as his free hand slipped around her thigh to stroke her clit until a new wave of wetness poured against his cock and made him growl hoarsely as he curled in around her.

    "Hrm, alright, think I've punished you enough… now be a good girl and come for me." He hummed next to her ear and squeezed his fingers between her labia to work her clit harder, rutting faster into her in short, hungry thrusts that her own slick and the rest of Feorn's cum squirted out of her pussy with every slam of his hips and she sobbed desperately.  

    "Oh yes, yes- right there! Oh god, Set, please, yes, I'm so close! Ah!" she sputtered incoherently, lost in pleasure. Her walls contracted tighter around his cock and he felt her climax closing in, doubling his efforts again and biting the rim of her ear.

    "Yes, there we go, attagirl…" he praised and moaned strained when she finally came, screaming, her convulsing pussy choking his dick, pulling him deeper with every throb rippling through her and he had to quickly pull out of her to not spent himself. Set wrapped his arms around her trembling body and held her as she pushed back on him and weakly rode out her own orgasm on his still very hard, very _painfully_ hard cock, letting it slide over her clitoris to shiver from the sensation again. The Irken grabbed her tighter and slid back behind her, lying on his stomach to dip his head down to her hot entrance and lap over it, his tongue delving in between her folds to slither over her g-spot while his hand started rubbing her clit again. Her intakes quickened once more, shallow, hitched sobs as she came closer to a second orgasm. Set caught the nub between his lips and sucked it, wrapping his tongue around it to pull on it, rolling it around in his mouth until she wasn't moaning anymore but downright crying. He sucked her clit again, slurping up the juices around it and she came again, wetness dripping against his lips.

The invader slowly drew back from her, letting up on her clit with a smacking sound and she just slumped on her side, whimpering faintly, her eyelids fluttering. Set crawled over her and kissed her, cupping her cheek to stick his wet thumb into her mouth until her tongue languidly swirled around it and he smiled pleased. "Good girl."

Then he looked up to meet Feorn's gaze who had been watching the entire scene, slowly jerking his own, leaking cock. Set eyed him curiously.

    "So... uh... you got a thing for breath play?" The Djelb asked, voice breathy from newly kindled arousal and his eyes widened slightly, betraying his fear when the Irken moved smoothly closer to him, kneeling down over his chest with his dripping, throbbing cock right in front of his face. Feorn tilted his head to the side and considered the rock hard erection closely. "You know… while that's certainly not the biggest dick I've ever had inside me, it sure is impressive to look a-" the rest of whatever he had meant to say turned into a gagged sound when Set grabbed the back of his head and pushed his dick down his throat with one swift thrust, shuddering at the sting from pointed fangs grazing his cock. Feorn choked, his chest heaving dangerously and Set pulled back just far enough for the Djelb to catch himself before pushing in deeper again.

    "You talk too much… if you suck only half as well as you talk I'll be floored." The invader rumbled, chuckling, and had to bite back a moan when Feorn's tongue pressed into the crevice on the underside of his dick, a very sensitive spot, he realized surprised, and kept running up and down that crease until Set gasped out, his hips twitching forward in sudden ecstasy. "Mh… more…" he uttered huskily, his hand cupping the back of Feorn's head tightening its grip to keep him there.

The Djelb managed to grin despite his full mouth, wrapping his hands around the Irken's ass cheeks to claw into the firm muscles beneath the smooth, supple skin, slick with sweat.

He sucked him slowly, his tongue curling upwards against the cock in his mouth and he started moving along the length of it, covering it in saliva and Set's precum to move even faster over the thick shaft. Set closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back, desire overpowering him gradually with every hard suck on his dick, every swallowing around it and that bold tongue dipping in between every bump and ridge of his erection. Feorn's fingers slipped down his ass to stroke over the muscular rim that usually kept his dick sealed inside his body cavity and the invader shuddered with a high moan, his free hand shooting forward to stroke the feelers on the blue head mouth-fucking him while his other hand temporarily loosened its grasp and Feorn pulled back from him with a hard, loud slurp, setting the tip of his cock ablaze and making him gasp again.

The Djelb pulled away completely and grinned up at him, his purple tongue licking his wet lips seductively.

    "What's wrong big guy? You look pretty rattled… though I gotta say, you taste nice. Tastes like Jenna." He teased but only got a reluctant growl back. Set was feeling too good to get mad at him now, he just probed those blue lips with his tip again, watching them wrap around his cock and _suck_.

    "Augh… suck it… just like that." He murmured heatedly, rubbing the thin barbels between his fingers to make the Djelb moan hot against his pulsing erection that longed for release. For a while he let Feorn have his fun with his dick but then he pushed into his mouth in earnest, rocking his hips in a quickening pace and felt those wonderful lips closing tighter around him, giving him blissful friction. His hand twitched and he hesitated but then he reached back around him and felt over the body beneath him until he found the other's pulsing, wet cock and wrapped his hand around it to jerk him off. Feorn choked against his dick and planted his feet against the bed to thrust his hips into Set's fist, propping up on one elbow to push him back a bit and make it easier for the invader to stroke him while he sucked his shaft hard and fast, slicking it with saliva, meeting the Irken's burning glare unwavering.

    "I can't believe we're doing this…" he gasped in between sloppily sucking his dick and pulling off of it with wet sounds, threads of sticky saliva connecting them. "I mean… we're… uhn… mortal enemies. Oh _fuck_!"

Set bared his teeth, furrowing his brow in disbelief, beads of sweat running down his chest.

    "How are you _still_ talking you - ah! - you little shit?!" he hissed and rubbed the fluid leaking out of Feorn's cock back into the slit which had the Djelb cry out.

    "And how are _you_ still not done?!" he blurted out but got shut up quickly, trying his best to suck him off. Set felt Feorn's cock pulsing in his hand and he grabbed it tighter, stroking it hard and fast until hot cum squirted out between his clenched fingers and the male alien beneath him whimpered, a tear running down his cheek as he humped his pelvis into his fist. But before Set could grin in triumph his breath caught in his throat when Feorn lapped over the crease under his dick again and again while raking his teeth over the top and suddenly the world seemed to fade away in a burst as his body dissolved into pleasure and he curled over, shooting his load in hot spurts into the eager mouth wrapped around his cock that kept sucking him relentlessly till he gasped out a loud, trembling moan.

Feorn groaned startled when the Pak on Set's back emitted a vicious shock to revive the invader and they both collapsed in a heap, panting for dear life and feebly holding on to each other for support.

    "So…" Feorn rasped, the first to catch his breath, "still think I'd never be that impudent without Jenna standing between us?" His impish grin only educed a tired groan from the Irken lying on top of him, nearly crushing him with his exhausted weight.

    "I think you're still a shit…" he groused back and sank his teeth into the big ear beneath his face and grinned at the pained whine.

    "Hey, keep it down I'm trying to sleep." Jenna murmured and snuggled up next to Feorn's side, wrapping her arm around them to palm over Set's back. The Irken raised his head surprised and chirped at her reflexively before remembering that they weren't alone and growling lowly, rolling off of Feorn, pulling Jenna along with him so that she came to rest between the two of them. Feorn sighed tiredly and was already settling down comfortably to go to sleep. Jenna breathed a kiss on his lips and then turned her head to look at Set, her gaze a bit cautious again now that they were all spent and slowly coming to their senses again. But the Irken just returned her look, deeply satisfied and dipped his head to kiss her, slipping the tip of his tongue through her closed lips.

    "I'm still mad at you," he whispered, watching her eyes widen, "but right now I'm feeling too fucking good to care."

Jenna gave him a crooked grin and kissed him back, already about to reply something but the crimson eyes were slowly closing, his breath easing into deep sleep. She watched his relaxed face and smiled to herself while allowing her mind to finally come to rest.

Everything would turn out to be alright…

 

    

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs quietly* I did it, sorry it took me so long! Also, if you need a good reference for writing good porn and smut, check this link out, it's really amazing and kudos to Quinn Anderson for sharing this with us!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9661958/1/The-Ultimate-Guide-to-Writing-Smut-Fic


End file.
